falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-The Rail Fares Act of 571AER-
The Rail Fares Act of 571AER Preamble: As it currently stands millions of people commute around the Empire everyday to reach their jobs, and back again to reach their homes. This act seeks to address the ever rising prices of the rails that are beginning to damage those commuters that so desperately require trains to reach their work. DEFINITION An Act which outlays the provisions for the establishment and management of trade schools nationally. The Rail Fares Act 571AER Be it enacted by the Emperor's most Excellent Majesty, Vinther III, by and with the advice and consent of the Chamber of Deputies and the Imperial Senate, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:-- Section I: To Whom this Act Applies: I: This Act applies to any transportation firm that transports paying customers along rail lines within the Empire of Falleentium. Eg: Teminal Enterprises *A: This act applies to all currently in service lines, and companies that operate those lines, as well as any future lines and companies that operate said rail lines. Section II: Rail Fares I: Rail Fares are deemed to be the charge a customer pays in order to be transported along any given train line within the Falleen Empire. *A: Once again, as stipulated under section I the authority of this act applies to all rail lines including existing and future lines for the duration of this bill. II: Under the authority of this act the charge of rail fares, previously defined under this act, are to be frozen at their current rate and may not increase for a duration of four years. *A: This term that this act applies for may be reduced by the Transport Secretary should they deem it fitting. *B: Should a transport company reduce the charge of rail fares the authority of this act applies to the new charge, not the previous one. III: At the end of said 4 year period, the rail fares shall be put to review by the Department of Infrastructure and Transport which in consultation with the local authorities shall ultimately decide whether to extend the freeze or allow them to raise the fares. *A: If the Department of Infrastructure and Transport deems it inappropriate to annul the fare freeze, then it must review it again after a period no longer than 2 years. Any extension must therefore be reviewed after two years and requires an act of parliament with a simply 50% plus one of the seats for further extension. Section III: Response to the Violation of this Act. I: Should any company providing transportation services on the rails fail to meet the requirements of this act it is they become answerable to the Infrastructure and Transport Secretary via notice. II: Should any notice from the Infrastructure and Transport Secretary be ignored, the authority of this act determines that any given company that violates the requirements of this act is to be fined an amount deemed appropriate by the court, sitting no lower than fifty thousand fall. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations